Laughter
by prongles
Summary: James and Lily always laugh. Smut. One-shot.


James Potter was sitting out in the courtyard with his Sirius Black when an owl flew by and dropped a letter into his lap. It was written in Lily's handwriting and a grin unfurled on his mouth.

"Who's that from?" Sirius asked, peering over curiously.

James drew the letter in closer to his chest. "None of your business," he said cheekily.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's from Lily isn't it?" When James didn't answer, he shook his head and returned to reading the Muggle comic book Lily had gotten him for Christmas. He was enthralled by it.

James slowly opened the letter up and a single piece of parchment read in loopy handwriting:

_Come meet me in your dorm._

_L._

"Sorry, Sirius, I have to bail," James said, standing up. "I'll meet you later?"

"She wants to fuck, doesn't she?" he said boredly, not lifting his eyes from the comic book.

James grinned. "She didn't say it in that many words. See you."

"You better not give me a godson from this," Sirius called out.

"Nah, Moony will get one," he called back, flipping his best friend off.

Sirius sent a tripping jinx to James. "Don't walk backwards, tosser!"

James pulled himself off the floor and laughed but turned his back on Sirius, making his way to Gryffindor tower.

When he finally reached the Common Room he ran all the way up to his dormitory. He was practically twitching from excitement.

When he arrived in his dorm, he saw that his drapes were drawn. He felt a mischievous smirk playing at his face. He slowly opened the drapes. "You called?" he said causally, looking at Lily who was still in her school uniform reading a book.

She put her book down on the cabinet next to his bed. "Yeah, I did. We only have three more days left of school and I wanted to do one thing with you before we left."

"What's that?" he asked, feigning nonchalance. He let the drape fall shut and folded his arms, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Have raging sex in the middle of the day where someone could easily walk in," she said coyly.

James pretended to think about it. "I guess…" he said slowly. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled him by his tie to give him a kiss.

"Oh shut up and fuck me," she growled.

"With pleasure," James replied still with a stupid grin. He quickly pulled his shirt off and trousers off before joining her on his bed. He hovered over the top of her and started to kiss softly at her neck. She groaned and arched her back, pressing herself against him.

"James," she moaned. She reached under his boxer shorts and started to rub his length up and down. He let out a grunt of approval before unbuttoning her shirt and tugging it off her. He was delighted to see that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Immediately he lowered his mouth onto a nipple and palmed the other one. Lily groaned, "Oh, fuck me." He loved it when she swore during sex.

"I plan to," he said, lifting his mouth up to kiss her on the neck, gently nipping and sucking. His fingers teased her nipples and she let out another loud, "Oh fuck, James." She could feel his smug grin in the curve of her neck. Her hands tightened in his hair and he slowly traced his hands up and down her torso.

Frustrated by the lack of touching, Lily growled and flipped them over so she was straddling him. She could feel his cock pressing up against her bum.

"If you're going to straddle me, at least take off your skirt," James said teasingly.

Lily shimmied out of her skirt, flinging it behind her. She didn't think of it much as James pushed her damp knickers to the side and teased her slit with two fingers.

She groaned his name and he slowly put his digits inside her warmth. Tantalisingly slow, he pulled them in and out. She bucked against his hand but he stayed at that teasingly slow pace. "James," she pleaded.

He pulled his fingers out and flipped them over so he was on top again. He said, "Patience, Lily." She grunted at him. "Sexy," he mocked. She flicked his head and he laughed, kissing her passionately.

She pulled his boxers down and he pulled her knickers down. She kicked them off and James cupped his hand against her clit, his thumb circling the small nub. She groaned loudly. His other hand ran up and down his leg before pausing his ministrations.

"Lily, did you forget to shave?" he asked in amusement.

Lily was horrified. "Oh my god. I did. I'm so sorry." She'd never felt more embarrassed. Her whole face was on fire.

He grinned. "Don't worry. I forgot to shave too." His leg came to rest next to her head and she laughed loudly.

"You idiot," she said fondly. She rubbed his leg and said, "You totally ruined the moment."

"Oh, Lily," he said with a grin. "I can get the moment back in a second."

"Not when I can only think of hairy legs," she said. "That's definitely a climax killer. You won't get me even _near_ an orgasm."

"Oh, you underestimate me, woman. I'll prove I can get you to an orgasm. I bet I can even make you come more than once. Even if I'm wearing the most ridiculous thing."

"Oh really?" Lily said, setting her chin stubbornly. "Prove it then." He grinned wickedly before rolling off her to rifle through his bedside drawers. He took his glasses off and said, "Close your eyes."

Lily rolled her eyes but obeyed. She waited for James to say, "Okay, open your eyes."

She opened one eye cautiously and then saw her idiotic boyfriend wearing his Quidditch goggles for when it rained. She let out a loud laugh. "You look like an idiot." And he did. He was completely nude except for the damn goggles. He was sporting an erection and if he hadn't been wearing those stupid goggles she would have happily helped him relieve that tension.

He grinned. "I know. But I'm going to get you to come in these, mark my words." Lily laughed and then he was suddenly on top of her again. He kissed her but she couldn't take it seriously unless she closed her eyes. Otherwise she ended up just laughing. He kissed her body slowly, making his way down by tracing patterns with his tongue. His head was suddenly in between her thighs and he gave her slit an experimental lick. She groaned and ground her hips closer to his face, begging for more.

He stuck two fingers into her and kissed her inner thigh. She bucked her hips again. "Please," she begged. Her back arched off the bed and he held her hips down. He licked at her clit and pumped his fingers in and out of her faster and then slowly. She let out a stream of curses and profanities that turned James on so much.

But then she looked down at the head in between her legs and that nearly sent her over the edge. She was so close. She wound her fingers into his head and then he looked up and she lost it, laughing at the same time as screaming his name in ecstasy. She was breathing heavily and then she switched their positions so she was on top again. She crawled down and kissed the tip of his cock before slowly putting it all in her mouth. James groaned and his hips involuntarily buckled, forcing him to touch the back of her throat, nearly making him come right there. She bobbed her head up and down and gently played with his balls.

"Stop," he gasped, "I—" Lily understood immediately and let him slip out of her mouth. She gave him a chaste kiss before straddling him and slipping him inside her. She groaned and took another look at his stupid goggles and laughed. It made him hit that sweet spot inside of her.

"Oh, fuck!" she said, bracing her hands on his chest and bouncing up and down. "Right there. Oh!" she said as he hit it again. He met her thrusts, holding onto her hips and pulling her up and down. She kept making delicious sounds and one of his hands went to play with her clit. She let out a small scream and within a few more thrusts she was coming, screaming out his name and laughing at the goggles still.

He grinned and thrust one, two, three more times before coming, spilling himself into her.

She collapsed onto his chest and his hands came to embrace her, idly playing with her hair. "Told you I could do it."

She lifted her head up and gave him a long kiss. She could taste herself on him, even after all this time. "Maybe we'll have to use them more often." James laughed and she let her head fall back down on his chest, grinning.

* * *

><p>Okay this is the first time I've ever written something like this. This is actually terrifying. I have no idea if this is believable or not, especially since I've never actually done something like this in real life I'm just going from other smut stories I've read please please give me feedback. And this is so embarrassing that I'm actually posting it but gfjsfbhjxcdkbfv<p>

Thanks for reading? Hope you enjoyed it? Oh god, I feel so uncomfortable I'm just going to leave this here okay bye


End file.
